Siete Veces
by Asuka.Kirishima
Summary: Siete veces puede significar una vida de cambio. [Dramione] [Traducción de Seven Times por kerriclifford240879]
1. Parte Uno

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **kerriclifford240879**_ _. Traducción beteada por_ _ **AliciaBlackM**_ _._

 **Título:** Siete veces.

 **Autora:** Kerri

 **Personajes:** Draco/Hermione

 **Rating:** M en todos los sentidos.

 **Advertencias:** muerte de personaje, menciones sobre violaciones, torturas, y las repercusiones de la guerra. Esta historia es bastante oscura y contiene angustia—han sido advertidos/as.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles públicamente, escenarios, etc., son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios. Los personajes originales y la trama son propiedad de la autor. La autora no está de ninguna manera relacionada con los propietarios, creadores o productores de cualquier franquicia. No se intenta infringir los derechos de autor. Sólo los estoy utilizando para mi propio sentido pervertido de la diversión.

 **Crítica constructiva:** Sí.

 **Resumen:** Siete veces puede significar una vida de cambios.

 **Nota de autora:** escribí esto para mi mejor amiga, Natalie, después de que ella participó en una subasta de autores, que recaudaba dinero para Pooh y su tratamiento para el cáncer. Natalie y yo hemos sido amigas a través de varios fandoms, y nuestras vidas se extendieron desde el reino de la fantasía y se convirtió en realidad cuando intercambiamos números de teléfono hace seis años.

Nat—siete capítulos, durante casi siete años maravillosos de amistad. Tú eres mi fortaleza, mi musa, y la confortante voz cuando la vida se torna demasiado pesada para caminar sola. Solo por esta razón, una historia no puede pagar por todo lo que haces por mí, pero tú sabes que te amo, y siempre lo haré. Mi bella sureña—una dama todo el tiempo. Espero que esto haya valido la espera. xx

* * *

 **SIETE VECES**

 _(Seven Times)_

 _por_ _kerriclifford240879_

 **P** arte **U** no

* * *

La primera vez que Draco Malfoy tocó _voluntariamente_ a Hermione Granger ocurrió después de que su retorcida tía la había torturado. Él había permanecido en silencio mientras Harry y Ron eran arrastrados desde la habitación, con las súplicas de Ron para que lo tomen en lugar de ella resonando en sus oídos. Su querida tía Bellatrix alzó su varita, gritó su maldición favorita con toda la repugnancia que sentía por todos los _muggles_ y nacidos de _muggles_ por igual. La maldiciónhizo eco hacia el techo, provocando que la araña de cristal oscilase peligrosamente.

— _¡_ _Crucio!_

Hermione cayó de rodillas y después de lado, mientras se encogía sobre sí misma. Sus gritos estaban llenos de agonía y terror por igual, el sonido raspando su columna como uñas. Su cabello, esos rizos enmarañados y sucios, estaban desparramados en su rostro mientras ella gemía, su voz robada por el dolor hasta que todo lo que quedó fueron gimoteos. Y cuando su tía atravesó la habitación y la liberó de la maldición, Bellatrix la pateó violentamente en el estómago, el golpe hizo que la indefensa muchacha girara sobre su espalda.

Siete veces su tía gritó la maldición. Siete veces los gritos de Hermione rebotaron en el techo. Y siete veces el estómago de Draco se removió violentamente. Esta no era alguna _muggle_ desconocida. Esta era una chica que él había conocido desde hacía siete años. Y con cada maldición que resonaba, con cada grito que hacía eco, el espiral dentro del cuerpo de Draco lo hería aún más. En medio del terror y dolor, todo lo que podía pensar al final era, ¿no se suponía que el siete se refería a un número de la suerte?

Al mismo tiempo que Hermione yacía jadeando, mientras su tía reía maniáticamente, una única gota resbaló de entre los labios blancos de Hermione, y rodó por su rostro. Hacia su mentón, hacia su garganta, donde empapó su cabello. La mirada de Draco se clavó en esa única gota escarlata. Rojo escarlata, justo como la suya. No era marrón oscuro, no era sucia como la inmundicia que era ella. Sino un brillante rojo escarlata. Y mientras empapaba su cabello, algo dentro de Draco Malfoy se quebró.

Él apenas estaba consciente al levantar su varita. Apenas consciente al apuntar a su tía. Apenas consciente del grito alarmado de su padre. Pero la _maldición imperdonable_ que resonó tan fríamente hizo eco como la risa de su tía, la pálida luz verde llenando la habitación y haciendo que él se crispara ante el brillo. Y cuando él nuevamente abrió sus ojos, su tía estaba tendida en el suelo, su rostro congelado ante la muerte, y esos ojos locos manchados de color verde.

Dentro de su mente, él estaba gritando por la conmoción y el horror. Alarmado por lo que había hecho, alarmado por lo que sucedería después. Y mientras su brazo con su varita permanecían quietos, él movió la punta desde el lugar donde su tía había estado, y la apuntó hacia su padre mientras Lucius dio un paso hacia él. Lucius se detuvo, sus manos se levantaron lentamente mientras miraba fijamente a Draco, su voz calmada cuando habló.

—Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, y la voz de Draco se quebró mientras que un sollozo causó que su voz se trabase.

—¿Qué _estás_ haciendo, padre?

Lucius hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo de Bellatrix al mismo tiempo que Draco dio un paso a la izquierda, e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

—Nuestro Señor _no estará_ contento contigo, Draco —dijo lentamente, y Draco soltó una estruendosa e histérica risa.

—¿De verdad? No creo que esté satisfecho con nosotros desde que tú estropeaste magistralmente la última misión que te dio. ¿Sabes a cuál me refiero, padre? ¡La que arruinaste, dándole una razón para que te castigue usándome! Ésa en la cual él me escogió para asesinar a un incompetente viejo, sabiendo que yo podía fallar. ¿Y qué hiciste? ¡Le besaste su escamoso trasero y le permitiste hacerlo!

Lucius dio un paso hacia Draco, alarmado, sólo para detenerse cuando la mano de Draco tembló mientras daba más pasos hacia Hermione.

—Su sangre es roja, padre. Como la mía —Draco susurró, mientras la vergüenza teñía sus mejillas, su voz se oyó—. Me dijiste que su sangre era sucia. Una asquerosa sangre sucia. Inferior a mí. Pero su sangre es roja, padre. Ella me superaba en cada clase. No importa cuán duro lo intentaba, ella sobresalía siempre. Así que me pregunto… ¿cómo eso la hace inferior?

Lucius miró a Hermione silenciosamente. A su piel y labios pálidos que estaban teñidos azul mientras ella yacía silenciosa. Y cuando miró a su hijo, Draco estaba moviendo su brazo frente a sus ojos. Dieciocho años: un hombre. Y cuando Draco resopló, Lucius vio al pequeño niño que había saltado sobre sus inestables pies y que había aplaudido efusivamente mientras observaba a su padre volar en una escoba cerca al suelo.

—Draco —comenzó, sólo para que Draco se enderezase lentamente, y su rostro se oscureciera por la rabia.

—Su sangre, padre, es roja. ¡Roja, roja, _roja_!—gritó. Y de repente, la furia fluyó, dejando que su voz se quebrara—. ¿Dejarías que él derramara _mi_ sangre? —Draco susurró al mismo tiempo que se jalaba de los pelos, y Lucius retrocedió en estado de shock.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? —soltó, y Draco rio.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —replicó, y miró a Hermione, tomó aire firmemente. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, el pequeño niño se había ido, y un hombre estaba en su lugar mientras lo miraba con unos ojos que se habían vuelto planos y fríos.

—Un Malfoy siempre gana, padre, tú me enseñaste eso. No importa el costo… Un Malfoy _siempre_ gana. _¡_ _Petrificus Totalus!_

Lucius tuvo tiempo de dar un gruñido, antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara dolorosamente contra el suelo a causa del hechizo que Draco había lanzado con la desesperación resonando en su voz. Tirado allí, sólo podía ver cómo su hijo se ponía de rodillas, antes de avanzar por el suelo hacia Hermione usando sus manos y rodillas. Otra risa escapó de sus labios cuando él extendió su mano, temblorosa y mostrando su miedo mientras le tocaba la cara con vacilación. Y cuando un sollozo estrangulado se liberó de su garganta, Lucius sintió el eco de algo dentro suyo que su hijo había sentido sólo momentos atrás.

—Granger…

Draco rodó a Hermione sobre su espalda, y le dio una palmada no tan suave en la cara.

—Despierta, tonta. Tenemos que irnos... tenemos que irnos donde no podamos ser encontrados. ¡Despierta!

Sentándose de nuevo, Draco jaló nerviosamente de la manga de Hermione mientras sus ojos iban de un lado a otro. Él rio de nuevo, y apartó el cabello pálido que colgaba frente a sus ojos mientras su cordura calmadamente llenaba sus maletas y tomaba unas vacaciones. Demasiada culpa, muerte y tortura, y el resquiebre en Draco se convirtió en una grieta. Y cuando se inclinó sobre Hermione, él la tocó cuidadosamente y susurró su nombre entre una letanía de súplicas para _... por favor, despierta ahora, la serpiente viene, por favor ayúdame, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Cuando Hermione permaneció en silencio, Draco deslizó sus brazos bajo las rodillas y cuello de ella. Él gruñó mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y se ponía de pie, donde la acomodó ligeramente para obtener más soporte. La cabeza de Hermione se apoyó en su hombro, mientras sus brazos colgaban inútilmente por las piernas de Draco. Mirándola, Draco tragó saliva una vez antes de volverse hacia el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. Sus pasos eran lentos, el miedo irradiaba de cada poro. Justo antes de que cruzara la puerta, Draco hizo una pausa, aún tenía su voz a pesar de lo baja y rota que estaba.

—No soy lo que querías, un fracaso, no lo suficientemente bueno, no lo suficientemente rápido. " _¿Por qué me estás estás decepcionando constantemente, Draco?"_. Lo siento, padre...

Y luego se fue. Y cuando Lucius sintió que las barreras de la mansión titilaron violentamente diez minutos más tarde, Lucius supo que los huéspedes de las mazmorras se habían ido, al igual que su hijo. Atrapado dentro de los efectos completos de la parálisis del cuerpo, Lucius sólo podía estar allí mientras las últimas palabras de Draco resonaban en su mente. Sería la última vez que lo viera durante dos años, y cuando volvió a poner los ojos en Draco, su hijo se había convertido en un extraño.

Después de levantar el cuerpo inerte de Hermione en sus brazos, Draco se dirigió a trompicones hacia las mazmorras, donde las cosas sucedieron muy rápidamente. Después de desbloquear las celdas en las que estaban Harry y Ron, Harry muy cuidadosamente le pidió a Draco que le entregara a Hermione. Draco la acomodó más en sus brazos, y aspiró fuertemente el moco que amenazaba con escapar de su nariz.

—No. Ella no es pura... su sangre no es pura pero es roja y es bonita, y las barreras de la mansión la matarán si no está conmigo cuando nos vayamos. Y tenemos que irnos, Potter, ¡tenemos que irnos antes de que descubra lo que he hecho y deje que esa horrible serpiente me coma como lo hizo con Charity Burbage! Así que tenemos que irnos, y tenemos que correr, y tenemos que hacerlo ahora, ahora antes de que salga de las entrañas del infierno e intente comernos, ¡ _corre_!

Su voz se quebró en un grito, y Harry retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mientras asentía rápidamente. Al final, Harry terminó ayudando a Dean Thomas y Ron llevó a Luna Lovegood. Los retratos de los antepasados de Draco les gritaban mientras corrían por el pasillo. Gritaban que Draco era un traidor a la sangre, traidor a la sangre, traicionando su línea de sangre por la sangre sucia que llevaba. Harry se preguntó por eso, y mientras corrían por la habitación en la que Hermione había estado, vio exactamente lo que querían decir.

Pero no hubo tiempo para pensar en ello—como grupo, corrieron por el césped y, al pasar por las barreras, Hermione dio otro grito de dolor. Draco la estrechó más entre sus brazos, bajando la cabeza mientras seguían corriendo por el camino que conducía a un punto seguro de Aparición.

—Duele, arde, no puedo evitarlo, el agua te ayudará, y el descanso y comida, y sé una buena chica. Shhh, no lo dije en serio, no quería morir, tú mueres, yo muero, y he visto suficiente, ¡estoy tan jodidamente cansado! Así que por favor, por favor, cállate ahora, Granger, o voy a morir, y tú también, y yo no quiero morir, ¿no es así?

Más tarde, Harry se preguntaría cómo Draco logró _aparecerse_ en Grimmauld Place sin sufrir una _despartición_ , pero se las arregló, lo hizo. Y una vez dentro, una vez que Draco había colocado cuidadosamente a Hermione en el sofá, todo el infierno se soltó. Siete años de odio, siete años de animosidad, y Ron Weasley no se contuvo mientras iba tras su enemigo con los puños. Y cuando Draco se despertó después de la paliza de su vida, estaba encerrado en el sótano y solo en la oscuridad.

Ante las heridas de Hermione, las lesiones de Luna y una docena de preguntas de diferentes miembros de la Orden, Harry y Ron se olvidaron de Draco Malfoy durante cuatro noches y tres días. Y cuando finalmente lo recordaron, fue porque Hermione preguntó dónde estaba. La mirada afilada de desaprobación que les dio a los dos muchachos les hizo arrastrar los pies y seguirla bajando las escaleras mientras susurraban disculpas. Esas disculpas murieron cuando lo vieron, y bajaron la cabeza ante la mirada que sabían que tendría Hermione en su rostro.

Estaba acurrucado en un rincón, sin usar nada más que sus pantalones, y sólo con el goteo de agua y las voces en su cabeza que lo mantenían en compañía. Tenía el rostro húmedo, magullado y cubierto de sangre seca. Tenía el pelo sucio y sudoroso. Acurrucado en un rincón, miraba a la nada en la habitación, y arañaba la pared con sus uñas. Y mientras arañaba la pared, susurraba repetidamente los componentes de diferentes pociones, su voz ronca por los gritos y falta de líquido.

Cuando Hermione dijo su nombre, cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió susurrando. Cuando ella dio un paso hacia él, las advertencias de Harry y Ron murieron ante la aguda mirada que ella les lanzó. Otro paso, seguido por más, y seguía murmurando mientras ella se ponía de rodillas frente a él. Extendiendo su brazo lentamente, tocó el brazo de Draco, y él se calló mientras ella susurraba su nombre otra vez.

Más tarde pensaría que debería haber escuchado a Harry y Ron, pero más rápido de lo que ella pudo parpadear, él estiró su brazo y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Sudor, miedo y vómito era todo lo que podía oler, y luego gritó cuando Draco la atrajo. Tan cerca, que sus narices chocaron, y su aliento la hizo sentir náuseas mientras se dispersaba sobre su rostro.

—¿Puedes oírla? —le susurró, y luego rio al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su mano libre contra la pared.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes por la fiebre, su piel quemando debajo de sus manos que se habían fijado contra sus hombros. Un fuerte tirón de su cabello hizo que Hermione gritara y Draco riera otra vez a la vez que repetía su pregunta.

—¿Oír qué, Malfoy? —susurró Hermione y Draco apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y frotó su mejilla contra la áspera madera.

—La voz... me dice que Él... _Voldemort_ , dice su nombre y no le teme, porque su fuerza está en su nombre, Voldemort está exigiendo que él me quiere de rodillas delante de él. Que va a tomarse su tiempo, como castigo por matar a mi tía Bellatrix. _Me_ va a matar porque _te_ ayudé. No quería... No quise hacerlo, pero tu sangre es roja como la mía, y eso nos hace iguales, ¿no? ¿Por qué no pueden ver eso? ¿Por qué no lo vi? ¿Por qué no pueden _ver_?

Su mano se elevó, sus dedos como garras, y rasguñó la mejilla de Hermione. Fuerte. Gritó de dolor mientras la sangre brotaba en la superficie de su piel, y luego lloriqueó cuando él sujetó su pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Un gruñido de advertencia resonó entre sus dientes descubiertos cuando Ron dio un paso hacia adelante con Harry, seguido por una débil risa mientras Draco pasaba sus dedos por la sangre de Hermione y la esparcía por su cara.

—Ves, es roja, ¿lo ves? Roja como la mía, _al igual_ que la mía, mírala, roja con la magia y las células y ésa maravillosa _calidez_.

Ella se estremeció cuando sintió la punta de la lengua de Draco tocar su mejilla, y luego otra risita escapó de él.

—Tiene el mismo sabor que la mía, así que es como la mía, ¿y por qué no puedo _detenerme_? Detente, alto, significa lo mismo pero no lo mismo... ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy perdido de nuevo, y quiero ser encontrado y estoy tan enfermo y cansado, y... y... _Granger_.

Sus huesos se movieron bajo sus manos mientras él la acercaba, y Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que la cabeza de Draco se inclinaba hacia adelante para descansar sobre el hombro de ella. Sintió los brazos del chico estremecerse, y luego deslizarse alrededor de ella, su mano agarrando su cabello y la parte posterior de su blusa mientras él empezaba a temblar. Mordiéndose el labio contra el dolor ardiente en su mejilla, Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos, y le acarició suavemente la espalda.

Sosteniéndolo cerca, sintió que sus brazos la apretaban mientras él seguía temblando. Ella oyó el sollozo que él reprimió, y el suave murmullo de Harry para que Ron calentara algo de comida. Y cuando los temblores de Draco empezaron a empeorar, llamó a Harry. Entre los dos, lograron subirlo por las escaleras. Se las arreglaron para subirlo por otros dos pisos más, y hacia el baño.

Una vez allí, Harry cerró firmemente la puerta en el rostro de Hermione y se dispuso a quitarle la ropa a Draco. Nunca hablarían de lo que pasó en el baño—cuando Harry sostuvo a Draco bajo del agua, y limpió su cuerpo. Lo sentó en el borde de la bañera y le lavó el cabello. Le ayudó a usar un cepillo de dientes _muggles_ por primera vez, y luego simplemente lo sostuvo mientras Draco lloraba con desesperación.

Harry le peinó el pelo hacia atrás y pasó sus manos por la espalda y los hombros de Draco, mientras Draco pedía disculpas entre sollozos. Siete años de odio, siete años de animosidad, siete años de incomprensión, y esos años se fueron por el desagüe en el momento en el que Harry se sentaba completamente vestido en el baño, y sostenía al chico sollozando en sus brazos. Y cuando Draco colocó su mano en el cabello de Harry, él dejó que Draco presionara sus labios agrietados contra los suyos.

No era un gesto sexual, era más un gesto de _estoy aquí, estoy vivo, y tengo miedo, por favor ayúdame_. Harry podía sentir la barbilla de Draco temblando contra la suya, y mantuvo sus manos gentilmente mientras sostenía la cara de Draco. Los sollozos de Draco estaban siendo amortiguados contra su boca, y cuando su cabeza cayó de puro agotamiento en el hombro de Harry, éste apretó su agarre.

El suave golpe en la puerta del baño anunció a Ron, y entre los dos, lograron sacar a Draco de la bañera, secarlo y ponerle unos pantalones de chándal calientes y una camiseta que era tres tallas más grande. Entre ellos, lo llevaron por las escaleras y a una cama libre. Y cuando Harry se levantó, Draco tomó a Harry de la camisa y no lo dejó ir.

Así que Harry se sentó detrás de él, y lo sostuvo mientras los temblores destrozaban el perfil de Draco. Lo sostuvo y observó a Ron sentarse junto a ellos. Hermione trajo una sopa simple unos momentos después, y Harry sintió orgullo y amor por sus amigos, cuando Ron tomó el tazón y llevó la primera cucharada a la boca de Draco. Le tomó diez minutos en silencio a Draco para que comiera la sopa, y cuando terminó, se acurrucó en Harry y cerró los ojos, sus dedos doblaron el material que se extendía a través de las costillas de Harry mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando.

Cuando despertó en la oscuridad de nuevo, Draco pensó por un momento que simplemente lo había soñado. Eso, hasta que sintió el calor del cuerpo de Ron ubicado detrás de él. Él sabía que era Ron, simplemente porque el cuerpo al que estaba acurrucado olía de la misma manera que Harry había olido en el baño. Varios brazos lo rodeaban, y un corazón latía con fuerza bajo su oreja. Y en la oscuridad, sosteniéndose y siendo sostenido, Draco se sintió seguro por primera vez en años.

* * *

 _N/T: Como, espero, habrán leído la nota al inicio del fic, este fic es muy oscuro. Están advertidas/os. #Shameonme porque tenía este capítulo listo desde abril, pero estoy haciendo todo lentamente. :/ el fic tiene siete capítulos y es dramione (lo digo por si tuvieron dudas con respecto a la última parte de este capítulo), no es drarry ni dramionarry. Por último, esta es una traducción, no es mi fic, Kerri me autorizó para traducir su fic a inicios de año xD._

 _Pueden encontrar la historia original en mis favoritos o en el siguiente link:_ ** _https (dos puntos) (/)www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/5240506/1/Seven-Times_** _y dejarle un review demostrando su amor._

 _Nos vemos~_


	2. Parte Dos

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **kerriclifford240879**_ _. Este capítulo no ha sido beteado._

* * *

 **SIETE VECES**

 _(Seven Times)_

 _por_ _kerriclifford240879_

* * *

 **P** arte **D** os

La segunda vez que Draco Malfoy tocó _conscientemente_ a Hermione Granger fue casi cuatro meses después. Le tomó ese largo tiempo recuperar ese precioso pedazo de cordura que los gritos de Hermione habían espantado. Y durante esos cuatro meses, las cosas fueron de mal en peor en el mundo mágico. El día que Draco Malfoy recuperó su mente fue el día en que ganó la lucha contra los fantasmas de su pasado.

Cuatro meses en los que Draco estuvo casi catatónico. Harry lo bañó, Ron lo alimentó, y Hermione lo cuidó. Si alguien más se acercaba a él, terminaba en un completo desastre, por lo que el trío se convirtió en un cuarteto por necesidad. Mayormente dormían en la misma cama, sosteniendo y manteniéndose, mientras Draco balbuceaba compuestos de Pociones y estrategias de Quidditch. Grabó esas fórmulas en el suelo, las escribió en las paredes y tiró de sus cabellos con irritación si el estricto horario que los demás mantenían no era el que debía ser.

Ron fue el que lidió con eso, cuando le llevó a Draco el almuerzo una hora más tarde, una tarde, un mes después de que él se les uniera. Encontró a Draco sentado en la esquina, con el rostro pálido y las uñas clavadas en la alfombra. Y cuando Ron se sentó a su lado y le preguntó cómo estaba, Draco se había quebrado de nuevo; un momento después Ron se encontró abrazando a un sollozante Draco Malfoy.

Ron sintió entonces el verdadero horror de lo que había llevado a Draco a este punto de su vida, y sintió el completo y vergonzoso golpe de culpa cuando una letanía de súplicas salió de sus labios hinchados por las mordidas. _«_ _Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes en la oscuridad otra vez, seré bueno, venceré a Granger en Pociones, venceré a Potter atrapando la snitch, solo, por favor no me dejes de nuevo, por favor por favor por favor_ _»_ _._

Mientras arrullaba a Draco en sus brazos, Ron pensó en la Madriguera quemada, y en el puro amor que había cubierto las paredes como la pintura; el amor que había dado forma a su vida. Nunca lo habían encerrado en su habitación y lo habían dejado con hambre. Nunca había sido golpeado porque no era el mejor en algo. Y mientras los sollozos se convertían en hipo, Ron pensó en el día en que Draco le había dado la espalda a su familia y los había sacado a todos de la Mansión Malfoy. De lo que había hecho personalmente, y Ron supo lo que era la vergüenza cuando recordó que había arrojado a Draco por las escaleras del sótano y había cerrado la puerta con llave.

Uno podría haber pensado que estaba delirando por la preocupación por Hermione. Sin embargo, uno también podría especular, que lo había hecho por puro odio. Había estado dispuesto a dejarlo pasar hambre, a dejarlo en la oscuridad, porque no _sabía_. No sabía que esa era la forma favorita de Lucius Malfoy de castigar a su hijo, de una manera que ningún hijo debería ser castigado. Después de que las lágrimas de Draco se habían secado, Ron lo alimentó y ayudó a volver a la cama. Y mientras lo acomodaba, Ron se inclinó cerca de su oreja y habló tan suavemente como pudo, mientras que la emoción pura lo sofocaba.

—No eras más que un idiota en el colegio. Eras todo lo que yo no: rico, malcriado y mimado. Envidié tus altas calificaciones y tus habilidades en el Quidditch. ¿Pero ahora? Desearía poder matar a tu padre por lo que hizo. La escoba más nueva o las mejores botas de piel de dragón no compensan el abuso. Pude haber sido pobre, pero fui amado y lo supe.

—Fuiste ofrecido como sacrificio por el único hombre que debería haberte protegido. Fuiste testigo de cosas que nunca deberías haber presenciado. Pobre diablo, te rompieron. Aun así, si puedes oírme, quiero que recuerdes algo. Eres mejor que tu padre, porque tomaste una _decisión_. Recuerda eso, y haz que sea la razón por la que lo venzas... Draco.

Y cuando Draco despertó varias horas después para cenar, lo recordó. Y lentamente, lentamente, porque estas cosas toman tiempo, comenzó a reparar su mente fracturada. Hizo un esfuerzo por no mascullar como loco, y tratar de hablar normalmente cuando sus cuidadores estaban cerca. Y el primer día que abrió los ojos y pudo ver claramente, encontró a Harry mirándolo. No estando seguro de cómo actuar, o qué decir, Draco simplemente dijo lo que debería haber dicho hace tantos años.

—Hola.

Unos ojos verdes se arrugaron ante el nervioso saludo, y Harry le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola. ¿Te apetece desayunar en la cocina?

Harry le hizo a Draco esa misma pregunta durante otras dos semanas, solo para que Draco negara con la cabeza y cerrara los ojos. Harry lo dejó; hasta la mañana en que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, y arrastró a Draco fuera de la cama y bajaron las escaleras. Sin otra opción, Draco simplemente lo siguió, y cuando entró en una cocina llena de Weasleys, Harry sencillamente tomó su mano cuando se resistió, y lo llevó a la mesa.

—Molly hace el mejor desayuno que hayas probado —dijo Harry mientras llevaba a Draco hacia un asiento, y Molly se sonrojó.

—Ay, como sea, Harry, ¡esos cumplidos no te darán otra ración de salchichas y huevos!

Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, Draco se encontró rodeado por los Weasley, y Molly estaba colocando una fuente de comida frente a él, y lo instaba a comer, a poner algo de carne en sus huesos. Comió en silencio, la semana siguiente sus fríos ojos grises observaron atentamente mientras los Weasley comían, charlaban y reían juntos. Ellos incluían fácilmente a Harry en sus conversaciones, sin embargo, había una frialdad dirigida a Hermione por parte de Molly, algo que destacaba entre toda la calidez.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, Hermione se levantó y comenzó a limpiar la mesa mientras los demás salían de la cocina y se dirigían a hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Molly se demoró, sus ojos cautelosos mientras veía a Draco cortar cuidadosamente un pedazo de salchicha antes de masticarlo lentamente. A pesar de que lo alimentaba, no confiaba en él, y cuando Draco alzó sus ojos fríos, Molly se estremeció ante la leve burla que vio allí.

—¿Algo que debas decir, Hermione? —murmuró Molly, y Draco miró con interés cuando los hombros de Hermione se pusieron rígidos.

—Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar, señora Weasley —murmuró, y Molly suspiró antes de salir de la cocina.

Draco terminó su desayuno en silencio mientras Hermione lavaba los platos. Pensó simplemente dejar el plato en la mesa para que se lo llevara, pero una imagen de ella acurrucada en el piso de la sala de su antiguo hogar pasó por su mente. Así que se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero en silencio. Y cuando Hermione extendió su mano, Draco solo pudo mirarla fijamente. Al primer vistazo de cerca, hacia las cuatro leves cicatrices que corrían por su mandíbula y Hermione se estremeció mientras desviaba la mirada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, y Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—Fuiste tú —dijo después de un momento, y fue el turno de Draco de estremecerse.

—¿Cuándo? —murmuró, y Hermione dejó caer su plato en el fregadero con un ruido.

—Cuando te volviste loco —dijo inexpresivamente.

Draco miró hacia otro lado, y se mordió el labio antes de volver a intentarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó, y Hermione bajó la cabeza.

—Cuatro meses. ¿Recuerdas algo?

Entonces Draco desvió la mirada, y el silencio entre ellos se volvió molesto. Hermione finalmente se giró para mirarlo, su mirada elevada y voz directa.

—Tu tía me torturó en la sala de tu familia. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Draco asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y Hermione sonrió fríamente.

—¿Recuerdas todo el dolor en el que estaba? ¿Recuerdas estar de pie allí y ver cómo sucedía?

Draco se dio vuelta para irse, solo para detenerse cuando Hermione lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—En caso de que no lo recuerdes, me salvaste la vida —siseó ella, clavándole las uñas en la piel—.Usaste la maldición asesina en Bellatrix. Me sacaste de allí y perdiste la cabeza. Cuando desperté, ya estabas loco. Me hiciste esto —susurró, tocando las cicatrices que cubrían su mandíbula—.Me lastimaste tanto como pudiste, y luego me dijiste que mi sangre era como la _tuya_. Te debo mi vida, idiota, y no sé qué es lo que odio más, deberte a ti, o a ti en general. Ahora déjame en paz —siseó, y volvió a los platos.

Ella aulló un momento más tarde cuando Draco enredó su mano en su pelo y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás. Quedando por encima de ella, él la fulminó con la mirada, mientras sus ojos chispeaban de ira hacia él. Alzando su mano, trazó los arañazos con sus dedos, y luego sonrió levemente.

—Parece que estamos incluso ahora en tercer año, Granger. Y ya no estoy loco... realmente no. Tampoco estoy ciego a lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor. No estoy ciego ante el hecho de que Molly Weasley está tratando de persuadirte que quieras a su hijo, cuando es tan claro como el día que no lo deseas. ¡No, no lo hagas! —le advirtió, cuando ella intentó zafarse de él.

—Escúchame... No estoy ciego al hecho de que él tampoco te quiere así, pero tú eres quien está siendo castigada por ello. No estoy ciego al hecho de que nunca hubiera funcionado entre ustedes, cuando incluso en la escuela todos podían verlo. A lo que estoy ciego, es por qué te importa una mierda. ¿Por qué estás dejando que te haga sentir culpable, cuando no tienes que?

Hermione lo miró lo mejor que pudo, e hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Porque ella siente amor por su hijo, Malfoy, una emoción de la que estoy seguro que careces.

Era el turno de Draco de burlarse, y Hermione se mordió el labio avergonzada cuando el shock le robó el poco color que su rostro tenía. Pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, Draco la soltó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hizo una pausa antes de salir de la habitación, y habló sin mirarla.

—Siete veces. Recuerdo que gritaste siete veces. Debería haberte escuchado gritar una vez, pero gritaste siete veces. Una vida por una vida. Deudas de por vida. Tienes razón; según la ley mágica, me debes.

Draco volvió a mirarla y tragó saliva antes de volver a apartar la mirada.

—Estamos a mano —susurró él.

Luego se fue, y Hermione quedó para volver los ojos cegados por las lágrimas de vuelta al fregadero. Sus palabras la habían conmovido, pero más aún, sus observaciones. Lavó el resto de los platos en silencio, y cuando se dio la vuelta, Ron estaba parado en la puerta, dudando en entrar, pero incapaz de darse la vuelta. Al ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas, suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada.

—¿Mamá otra vez? —preguntó torpemente, y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Sí... no, fue algo que Malfoy dijo —murmuró, y Ron suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Quieres saber lo que siempre me molestaba acerca del pequeño hurón? —preguntó Ron, y cuando Hermione asintió, Ron sonrió con ironía.

—Siempre destacó en decir la verdad. ¿Por qué mentir, cuando la verdad duele más?

Hermione se estremeció, y Ron asintió lentamente cuando Hermione levantó sus ojos hacia él.

—Tal vez él debería hablar con mamá, ¿eh? —inquirió Ron, y cuando Hermione se echó a reír, desapareció cualquier molestia que quedaba entre ellos.

Uniendo sus brazos, partieron en busca de Molly, y para establecer el futuro que ella tan desesperadamente deseaba para ellos, descansar.

* * *

 _N/T: Bueno pues, esperar cinco meses a que tu beta revise los capítulos y que en ese lapso de tiempo no haya respuesta alguna es suficiente :V así que aquí tienen el capítulo nuevo luego de un año de ausencia... por cierto Estática, mi otra traducción está disponible en wattpad con mi mismo nombre de usuario: aoi apfel, dénse una vueltita por allí._


	3. Parte Tres

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **kerriclifford240879**_ _._

* * *

 **SIETE VECES**

 _(Seven Times)_

 _por_ _kerriclifford240879_

* * *

 **P** arte **T** res

La tercera vez que Draco Malfoy tocó a Hermione Granger, fue después de que la guerra se volviera realidad de repente. Aurores y estudiantes se presentaron por igual, y los Mortífagos llevaron la guerra a las calles de Londres mágico. Los refugios encontrados fueron asegurados, se establecieron hospitales improvisados en cada una de ellos. Y al finalizar la primera semana, quince personas del bando del bien yacían muertas.

El sueño se convirtió en un lujo, y tener tiempo para relajarse frente a la red flu al final de la noche fue olvidado cuando las sesiones de estrategia llevadas a cabo en las estrechas cocinas se volvieron normales. Dormir de a dos, a veces tres, en una cama se consideraba normal a medida que transcurría el tiempo, y cada vez más personas se unían a la lucha.

Lo desconocido se hizo familiar, al igual que el dolor, la preocupación y el miedo, esa sorprendente fragancia que ahora impregnaba el aire. Los rostros mostraron el cambio que la guerra trajo, a medida que las mejillas se ahuecaban, los ojos se ensombrecían y los cuerpos se volvían músculo y hueso. Y por encima de todo esto, Draco se hizo parte sin problemas en el lazo de la amistad con Harry y Ron, hasta el punto que el permanecer juntos con las tazas de té vacías también se volvió normal. No más colas para entrar a la casa, especialmente cuando aparecieron Gregory Goyle y Blaise Zabini, cargando a Pansy Parkinson muerta.

Su rostro mostraba la tensión de la tortura, el verde brillaba desde el centro de sus ojos mientras Blaise sostenía una conversación susurrada con Harry, Ron y Draco. Y en ese momento, mientras Gregory lloraba silenciosamente mientras acunaba el cuerpo de Pansy, toda la casa vio el cambio final en Draco Malfoy. Vieron el odio que enderezó su columna vertebral, y el dolor que tragó mientras sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuerpo maltratado de Pansy. Entre los cinco chicos, enterraron a Pansy, y con ella, enterraron lo último de cualquier animosidad persistente.

Draco se dedicó a la planificación y la estrategia después de eso, con una ferocidad que fue impactante presenciar. Harry más tarde le diría a Hermione, mientras estaba acurrucada bajo las mantas en medio de la noche, que Voldemort había permitido que sus Mortífagos violaran y torturaran a Pansy como venganza porque Draco había matado a Bellatrix. Pansy, su novia ocasional, pero primero y siempre, su amiga de la infancia, había muerto gritando.

Blaise y Gregory se vieron obligados a mirar, ser testigos de la brutalidad de la venganza de Voldemort y el castigo de Draco. Después, fueron liberados de las cadenas que los habían mantenido, y les habían dicho que buscaran al joven Malfoy. Habían levantado el maltratado cuerpo de Pansy y la habían llevado a Draco, tal como Voldemort había querido. Y mientras la enterraba, la mente de Draco estaba decidida a ganar la guerra y obtener venganza por los horrores que sus amigos habían tenido que soportar. Y esa actitud era algo con lo que Voldemort _no_ había contado.

Las estrategias que Draco planeó y luego llevadas a cabo fueron breves, efectivas y violentas. —Basta ya de tratar de desarmar a los Mortífagos —explicó con voz monótona—. Los matas antes de que te maten, especialmente si eres mujer. ¿De qué serviría si el Mortífago te atacara por la espalda? .— Fue frío y brutal, pero sus explicaciones tenían sentido, especialmente después de que Cho Chang fuera violada y luego dejada a su suerte.

Ella fue encontrada por Gregory Goyle, y cuando Cho luchó contra él mientras trataba de ayudarla, la dejó inconsciente de la única manera que sabía: le rompió la mandíbula chocando su puño carnoso, y para él, eso fue mucho peor. Cho besaría esos carnosos nudillos para que él se perdonara a sí mismo, una amistad sorprendentemente amable surgiendo entre ellos que duraría el resto de la guerra, y todos los días posteriores.

Dos semanas más tarde, cuando Cho comenzó a dejar entrar a la gente a su habitación, Hermione se escabulló por el pasillo, con una necesidad ardiente de ayudar a la chica de cualquier manera que pudiera. Sin embargo, a pocos pasos de la puerta de Cho, oyó un suave sollozo y el lento crujido de los resortes de la cama. Se murmuraron suaves sonidos de consuelo cuando el crujido se detuvo, solo para comenzar unos minutos más tarde cuando el silencio había caído.

Un suave gemido femenino se hizo eco un largo momento después, y el gemido masculino más hondo que respondió sonó ensordecedoramente alto en la quietud de la noche cuando el crujido de los resortes se aceleró levemente. Hermione se sonrojó y dio un paso adelante, solo para que una mano cubriera su boca y una voz fría y familiar le susurrara al oído mientras un brazo rodeaba fuertemente su cintura.

—Shhh…

Fue alejada lentamente de la puerta y luego la soltó. Dando la vuelta, Hermione miró enojada a Draco, y señaló hacia la puerta de Cho por una explicación. Él hizo un gesto para que ella lo siguiera, y una vez en la cocina, bajo la potente luz de allí, la miró de una forma brutalmente honesta. Cho estaba aprendiendo que el sexo no tenía por qué significar violencia. Que no todos los hombres la violarían. Que todavía era deseable, a pesar de lo que le había sucedido.

—¿Por qué no eres tú el que le está enseñando entonces, si crees que sabes lo que ella necesita? —Hermione escupió, y Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Debido a que no necesita un recordatorio de lo que sucedió, Granger, necesita que se le demuestre que puede superarlo —dijo con frialdad, y la boca de Hermione se cerró de golpe.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella un momento después, y Draco se rio amargamente.

—Me parezco a mi padre, Granger.

Cuando las cejas de Hermione se juntaron, Draco bufó con incredulidad.

—Blaise y yo tenemos un aspecto diferente como puedes ver. No verá a su violador cuando lo mire. Ella verá a Blaise.

Hermione palideció cuando Draco apartó la vista y se cruzó de brazos, y ella luchó por buscar una forma de recuperar el odio que su voz había mostrado. Pero luego sus ojos volvieron a los de ella, y la ira en su voz hizo que el odio que había mostrado palideciera en comparación.

—En verdad eres jodidamente inocente en cómo funciona el mundo, ¿verdad? —gruñó—. Las mujeres son violadas, Granger, o tomadas como botín de guerra. _Compartidas_. Cuanto menos dispuestas estén, más usadas. Dime, ¿qué harías? —atacó, y Hermione dio varios pasos hacia atrás ante la violencia en sus ojos.

—¿Hacer? —susurró, y luego reprimió un grito cuando él se movió hacia ella tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo.

La mano de Draco se cerró alrededor de su garganta, y la mesa crujió en su espalda cuando él la giró y la empujó hacia atrás. Sintió los pies de él pateando sus tobillos, apartándolos y sosteniéndolos allí cuando se ubicó entre sus pies. La presión en su garganta creció cuando la obligó a inclinarse hacia atrás sobre la mesa, y su cabeza golpeó dolorosamente en la superficie de madera cuando los dos chocaron con un sonido audible.

Incluso mientras ella se retorcía, incluso cuando levantó las manos para golpearlo, él soltó su garganta y la tomó de ambas manos. Arrastrándolas juntas y llevándolas por encima de su cabeza, una gran mano sosteniendo ambas muñecas delgadas con facilidad mientras él se cernía sobre ella. Un pequeño grito escapó de ella mientras él envolvía su mano libre alrededor de un muslo delgado, y tiró de sus caderas hacia arriba, su pelvis golpeó contra la suya en un tosco gesto de fuerza.

Sosteniéndola, inmovilizándola en su lugar, Draco bajó la cabeza mientras apoyaba su entrepierna tan íntimamente contra la de ella. Hermione gimió cuando los huesos de su muñeca se juntaron bajo su agarre, y apartó la cara cuando él le soltó el muslo y deslizó su mano sobre su pecho. Cuando finalmente él habló, fue con frialdad mientras su sobresaltada respiración se estremecía en jadeos audibles.

—¿Qué _harías_ , Granger, cuando estés en esta posición? ¿Hmm? ¿Qué vas a _hacer_? Nada... no hay nada que _puedas_ hacer. Soy más grande que tú, más fuerte que tú, y si quisiera violarte, no habría nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Podrías gritar —continuó con una mueca torcida de su boca—, pero ¿quién te va a escuchar a través de los hechizos de magia, y las maldiciones, y los sonidos de guerra?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, y Draco reprimió una maldición cuando finalmente la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Enderezándose lentamente, Hermione observó mientras él pasaba una agitada mano por su rubia cabellera, y miraba hacia el techo como si pudiera ver la habitación de Cho.

—Eso es lo que Cho aprendió, Granger. Ahora está aprendiendo algo más, algo que le dará fuerza, en lugar de dejarla acurrucada y sintiéndose como una víctima. Está aprendiendo que las manos que la tocan ahora no significan dolor ni humillación. Solo placer. Que el cuerpo reposando sobre el suyo no está allí por la fuerza bruta, sino porque él pidió serlo, y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Mirando a Hermione, Draco sonrió amargamente.

—Ella está aprendiendo que no todos los que vienen de Slytherin la lastimarán. Y si ella es tan inteligente como debe ser, después de haber sido una Ravenclaw, sabrá que Blaise, aunque pelea con el resto de nosotros, aborrece la violencia más que nadie que yo conozca, especialmente cuando se trata de mujeres. Que él no querrá nada a cambio, a menos que ella lo pida.

—Ha follado gratis, ¿no? —siseó Hermione, y Draco se rio con amargura.

—Blaise conoce a Cho desde hace años, y la primera vez que la folla, llora durante la primera parte. ¿Crees que está disfrutando eso, Granger? ¿Follarla mientras llora? —preguntó con crudeza.

Hermione entendió solo una parte de su declaración, y levantó una ceja ligeramente.

—¿Años? ¿Me estás diciendo que le gustó todo ese tiempo, Malfoy?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó sin problemas—. Ella es bastante bonita. No es una simple Hufflepuff, que solo está interesada en él por su apariencia y dinero.

—¿Eso es todo lo que importa? —inquirió Hermione— ¿Que ella es lo suficientemente bonita?

Draco rio disimuladamente y la miró fijamente.

—Sigo olvidando que eres virgen bajo toda la fanfarronería y la irritación que tienes —dijo, y se carcajeó de nuevo cuando ella se sonrojó furiosamente, y farfulló con indignación.

—Para algunos, cosas así importan. Pero al final del día, Granger, un polvo es un polvo cuando estás lo suficientemente caliente. Anímate... tal vez alguien se apiade de ti algún día, y sabrás de qué se trata todo este alboroto —dijo, mientras giraba para salir de la habitación.

—Porque no soy más que una sangre sucia, ¿no? —escupió, y Draco se detuvo donde estaba y la miró.

—Nunca dije eso —indicó en voz baja—. Pensaba más en que si dejaras de ser una amargada, un tipo podría sentirse cómodo insinuándote, sin preguntarse si moriría en el intento.

Él nunca sonrió, hizo una mueca de superioridad, ni se burló al decirlo, e incluso después de que él salió de la habitación, Hermione se sintió como si hubiera entrado en la Dimensión Desconocida*. Un lugar donde Draco Malfoy creció y se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente. Todavía frío, todavía un idiota, todavía un poco loco, pero con capas que lo hacían humano. Aturdida por eso, Hermione solo pudo sentarse allí y mirar a la nada.

Cuando Blaise bajó las escaleras una hora más tarde, Hermione vio la tensión en su rostro y la fatiga en sus ojos. Incapaz de hablar de lo que había escuchado, de lo que sabía que había sucedido en la habitación de Cho, Hermione simplemente le preparó una taza de té y lo dejó pensativo mientras ella volvía a la cama. Y cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, vio a los tres ex Slytherins por lo que eran: jóvenes, peleando en una guerra que iba en contra de todo lo que habían conocido.

* * *

 _*Dimensión Desconocida (Twilight Zone) un programa de televisión de ciencia ficción de los años 60. Recomendada :)_

 _N/T: Leí sus comentarios 333 muchas gracias por su apoyo y de no haberse olvidado de la tradcción_


	4. Parte Cuatro

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **kerriclifford240879**_ _._

* * *

 **SIETE VECES**

 _(Seven Times)_

 _por_ _kerriclifford240879_

 **P** arte **C** uatro

* * *

La cuarta vez que Draco Malfoy tocó a Hermione Granger fue mientras había voces zumbando en el aire, mientras los Mortífagos buscaban cerca de donde estaban escondidos. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se habían trasladado de manera segura, hasta que un hechizo de bloqueo significó que nadie entraba o salía hasta que se levantara. Durante ese tiempo, ninguna magia podía ser usada, Draco le susurraba al oído a Harry que era un coge y atrapa para torturar y sacar información, más que matar a primera vista.

Los tres estaban escondidos detrás de un panel de madera, en un agujero contoneado diseñado cómodamente para dos, por lo tanto un ajuste bastante apretado para tres. Draco tenía una mano apoyada sobre la cabeza de Hermione, mientras que su brazo libre estaba envuelto firmemente alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola erguida. Sin embargo, estaba bien, porque ella tenía ambos brazos alrededor de él para estabilizarlo a cambio.

Ella estaba parada entre sus pies, los dos atascados a cada lado; presionados uno contra el otro mientras Harry estaba parado frente a ellos, su varita sostenida inútilmente en su mano. La oscuridad los estaba presionando, el aire se llenó de polvo cuando Hermione apoyó su frente contra el firme pecho frente a ella. Podía oír los suaves sonidos de las respiraciones entrecortadas, y podía oler el sudor y el miedo que teñían el aire.

Frente a ella, sintió a Draco doblar sus rodillas y desplomarse levemente, sus muslos presionando contra sus piernas y sus rodillas descansando contra la madera detrás de ella mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia su hombro. Podía oír los suaves jadeos que hacía y el gemido aún más suave que se le escapó de los labios mientras giraba la cabeza ligeramente y respiraba contra su cuello.

Hermione cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza hacia su hombro, y rezó para que salieran de este lío y pronto. La guerra había sido frenética desde hacía un año. Trece meses, dos semanas, cuatro días y una docena o más horas si se desea obtener información técnica. Y, en ese momento, Hermione finalmente había superado sus antiguos sentimientos hacia Draco Malfoy, y había pasado a trabajar bien con él.

Él todavía era insensible y frío. Un bastardo en el mejor de los casos. Y ella todavía era una sabelotodo, una mojigata, que necesitaba una muy buena follada para quitarle la cara de amargada, de acuerdo con su última discusión después de que ella le arrojó una taza en la cabeza. Sin embargo, él estaba a salvo en la oscuridad, y Hermione se lamió los labios secos cuando un grito agudo resonó fuera de su escondite, seguido por un golpe sordo.

—¡Maldito elfo bueno para nada! —gritó una voz grave.

El repugnante sonido de huesos crujiendo hizo que Hermione amortiguara un gemido, y Draco la apretó con más fuerza mientras Harry respiraba profundamente. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó aún más en su hogar. Acerca de las indescifrables miradas que Draco le lanzaba. Después de que Blaise había follado a Cho, Hermione había abierto los ojos y había visto más de lo que esperaba.

Las personas follaban a la izquierda, a la derecha y en el maldito centro, y no sabía qué hacer respecto a ello. Luna estaba cogiendo a Seamus, Harry a Ginny, y Blaise estaba follando a cualquiera que le sonriera. Ron y Lavender, después de que el ex Gryffindor apareciera en medio de la noche. Y cuando Hermione había visto a Draco salir de la habitación de Parvati temprano una mañana, ella se sonrojó profusamente bajo la lenta evaluación de Draco.

Katie Bell y, sorprendentemente, después de aparecer sucio, sangriento y de mal humor, Marcus Flint. Dean y Alicia Spinet. Fred y Angelina Johnson. Neville Longbottom y Susan Bones. Y esos eran solo los antiguos estudiantes a los que había visto salir a hurtadillas de la habitación de alguien bajo el manto de la oscuridad. Y cuanto peor empeoraba la guerra, más gente follaba. Y cuando vio a Blaise colarse en la habitación de Cho una noche y quedarse con ella, finalmente pareció tener sentido.

Lo que _no_ tenía sentido eran esas malditas miradas que Draco le lanzaba. Lentas, moderadas, y la hacían sentir incómoda de una manera que no podía explicar. Lo mismo que sus roces no siempre la hacía sentir cómoda. Un roce ocasional de manos o una cadera chocando contra la suya para apartarla de su camino. O la forma en que sus nudillos se movían lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de su espalda.

Unos centímetros hacia arriba, un centímetro hacia abajo, seguido de la flexión de su brazo. Era calor, y era tacto, y la hizo arquearse ligeramente y abrir los ojos cuando el aliento de él golpeó su garganta. Levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ella, y se miraron en la luz tenue. Su brazo se apretó contra ella, y cuando él lentamente desenrolló su mano, ella pudo sentir las puntas de sus dedos estirándose alrededor de sus costillas y detenerse bajo su brazo.

Bajando su cabeza lentamente, los ojos de Hermione se cruzaron cuando su frente tocó la de ella, y pudo sentir el jadeo, el jadeo, el jadeo de su aliento acariciando su rostro mientras respiraba por su boca. Él la acercó un poco más, y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para detener el gemido que quería escapar cuando sus dedos, tan largos y flexibles, tocaron el costado de su seno.

Cuando la cabeza de Draco se inclinó, ella sabía lo que iba a hacer antes de que él lo hiciera. Y mientras él movía su cabeza otra vez, su mano se elevó entre ellos, y cubrió su boca mientras bajaba la cabeza ligeramente. Podía sentir su aliento en sus dedos y miró sus ojos mientras brillaban con una alegría impía. Sus dedos se movieron de nuevo, y ella contuvo otro sonido cuando sus dedos comenzaron el mismo lento viaje que habían recorrido en su espalda.

Arriba, abajo, y la hizo oscilar hacia él, su mano se deslizó de sus labios mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia su hombro otra vez. La mano sobre su cabeza se movió, y Hermione gimió con mucha suavidad cuando de repente se apretó entre la pared y su trasero, sus dedos se clavaron en la carne blanda y la amasaron firmemente.

Las voces afuera todavía estaban hablando, y Hermione trató de alejarse de él. Pero atrapados en la forma en que estaban, no tenía adónde ir, y su temblor silencioso, su risa silenciosa, le dijeron que él lo sabía. Y cuando se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándose contra ella en ese espacio apretado, Hermione cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente.

Cuando la cálida punta de su lengua recorrió la piel de su garganta, Hermione se sacudió contra él. Un pellizco de advertencia en su trasero la hizo calmar, y giró su cabeza hacia Harry. Él estaba en la misma posición, mirando y esperando, y completamente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de él. Pero girar la cabeza le dio a Draco más piel para jugar, y él atacó la piel bajo su oreja con pequeños pellizcos de sus dientes, y lamidos de su lengua.

La punta de su lengua movió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de trazarla a lo largo del borde. Ella se estremeció una vez, y su piel se puso como carne de gallina cuando el aliento de Draco calentó su oreja. Sintió el roce de dientes a lo largo de su mandíbula y el roce de su lengua sobre las cicatrices donde la había arañado hacía tanto tiempo.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando su mano dejó su trasero y viajó lentamente por su espalda, para acunar su cabeza mientras se enderezaba ligeramente. De pie allí juntos, con sus dedos tocándola, y su aliento bañándola, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el infierno existía porque ella lo estaba viviendo. Levantando los ojos perplejos, ella lo miró fijamente, y luego frunció el ceño cuando volvió a bajar la cabeza y dejó que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella.

—Relájate.

Era más aliento que palabra, y se sintió mortificada al darse cuenta de que él la había estado tocando para distraerla todo el tiempo. Las cejas de Draco se juntaron cuando el dolor inundó las facciones de Hermione, y ella apartó su rostro bruscamente de él. Conteniendo la respiración, conteniendo las lágrimas de humillación, Hermione gimió de alivio cuando las voces en el exterior se extinguieron, y el violento brillo de magia les dijo que el hechizo había sido levantado.

Esperaron unos minutos más, y cuando Harry asintió, ella casi tropezó en su prisa por poner espacio entre ella y Draco. Él la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y después de que Harry se había trasladado, Draco la agarró del brazo y la giró para mirarla. Frente a él, Hermione tragó una vez, y al tragar, tragó su orgullo.

—Sé que tú, y la mayoría de la gente que está en el Cuartel, piensan que necesito una buena follada, y que cualquier persona lo suficientemente desesperada, o lo suficientemente cachonda, algún día se apiade de mí. Pero lo que _no_ necesito, es tener esa compasión proviniendo de _ti_.

—¿Lástima? —preguntó lentamente, y Hermione asintió mientras sacaba su Traslador del bolsillo.

—¿Crees que te tengo _lástima_? —preguntó de nuevo, y Hermione resopló.

—¿Cómo llamarías a lo que pasó allí, Malfoy? —preguntó, señalando frenéticamente hacia el agujero en la pared.

Los ojos de Draco se ensombrecieron cuando Hermione apartó su pelo de sus ojos, y él dio un paso hacia ella. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando ella levantó una mano temblorosa y negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que habías cambiado, Malfoy. Dejaste de humillarme por las razones que se te pasaban por la cabeza. Pero hacer... eso... ¿relajarme? Eso se lleva el premio mayor.

La comprensión se extendió por la cara de Draco, y cuando dio otro paso hacia ella, Hermione alzó los ojos heridos y negó con la cabeza.

—Aléjate de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Juega tus juegos con alguien más, alguien como Padma, que conoce las reglas. Porque no me gusta este juego, Malfoy. Ya ves, nunca sé cuándo cambiarán las reglas.

Y cuando dio otro paso hacia ella, desapareció de su vista, dejándolo con el recuerdo de sus ojos atormentados y el sabor de su piel aún persistente en su lengua. De vuelta en el cuartel general, Hermione ignoró las miradas escrutadoras que Gregory y Blaise parecían otorgarle, y se dirigió al piso de arriba por el resto de la velada, afirmando que le dolía la cabeza y quería que la dejaran sola.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, finalmente se relajó lo suficiente como para querer comer, abrió la puerta a la vez que la que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. No entendía por qué ver a Padma salir de la habitación, y un Draco a medio vestir tumbado en la cama la lastimaba tanto, pero así fue. Ella debió haber hecho un sonido de algún tipo, porque ambos levantaron la mirada. Padma se sonrojó, y Draco la miró con una de esas miradas lentas y cautelosas, mientras Hermione levantaba una ceja burlona y una mirada irónica torcía sus labios antes de cerrar lentamente la puerta.

Cuando ella no apareció a la mañana siguiente, Draco se salvó de preguntar por ella gracias a Neville. Harry levantó la vista de un cuaderno gastado y parpadeó, antes de responder vagamente. Hermione se había ido, había salido a primeras horas de la mañana. No estaba seguro de cuándo volvería, y no, no sabía dónde: se había ofrecido para ir a una misión con Fred Weasley. Y cuando Draco maldijo con enojo, solo Gregory no pareció sorprendido.

* * *

 _N/T: muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Jessi Malfoy, Sally Elizabeth HR, johannna, Pauli Jean Malfoy, damalunaely, Beckisita, Annykzhen, 00Monty00** ... creo que son todas las que han dejado reviews en los últimos caps, no? jejeje . Ya quedan solo 3 capítulos :) y no, no hago traducciones a pedido._


	5. Parte Cinco

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **kerriclifford240879**_ _._

* * *

 **SIETE VECES**

 _(Seven Times)_

 _por_ _kerriclifford240879_

 **P** arte **C** inco

* * *

La quinta vez que Draco Malfoy tocó a Hermione Granger fue cuando la vio dos meses después. La había visto en los campos de batalla, pero no en las zonas seguras. No en privado, donde él podía agarrarla por los hombros y sacudir la estupidez de ella. No en un refugio, donde podría cerrar la puerta para evitar que huya de él. Donde podía gritarle y obligarla a enfrentar lo que la había obligado a huir en primer lugar.

No, la había visto rodeada de magia y muerte, con sangre manchando el costado de su cuerpo, dejando la camisa que llevaba húmeda y pegajosa mientras caía de rodillas, mientras una figura envuelta en negro se alzaba sobre ella. Sin embargo, dicho eso, el Mortífago, que había usado el cuchillo muggle contra ella, golpeó el suelo un momento después, su cara petrificada por la muerte detrás de la máscara grotesca y sus ojos con un resplandor verde.

Marcus Flint la había levantado de un brazo, mientras su mano libre se deslizaba por la parte de atrás de sus pantalones. Una docena de pasos atrás, Draco titubeó a medio camino cuando Marcus sacó un trapo cubierto con un paño de su bolsillo y cerró la mano de Hermione. Él la soltó, la tranquilizó una vez, y luego le quitó la tela de la mano cuando ella comenzó a caerse de nuevo. Hermione desapareció de la vista en el momento en que Marcus tiró de la tela, y cayó al suelo mientras Marcus volvía a la lucha que tenía entre manos.

Cuando los miembros de la Orden restantes volvieron a la seguridad, Draco finalmente vio a Hermione mientras se dirigía con rigidez hacia el baño. Ignorando las maliciosas miradas que le enviaban mientras se dirigía al piso de arriba, Draco se dirigió al baño. Ron y Harry se reunieron al pie de las escaleras, e intercambiaron una larga mirada de complicidad cuando Draco se quedó afuera de la puerta del baño. Ron inclinó su cabeza ligeramente mientras miraba al rubio, y luego habló en voz baja.

—Te apuesto un knut que expulsa su trasero por la puerta, antes de que pueda decir una palabra —murmuró, y Harry se rio en voz baja.

—Subo a un sickle a que usa _Expelliarmus_ con ella primero, y si él puede acercarse lo suficiente, que ella lo abofetee como lo hizo en tercer año —respondió, y Ron frunció los labios al considerar las variables. Arriba, Draco finalmente abrió la puerta y entró.

Esta _era_ su chica adorable, si no quisquillosa, sobre la que hacían la apuesta. Ella era un poco impredecible en el mejor de los días, y Hermione podía ser desagradable cuando la arrinconaban en una esquina. Pero, habiendo dicho eso, Draco era tan astuto y furtivo como—¿y cuando _era_ acorralado en una esquina? Él era peor que Hermione en un mal día, cuando sufría ese misterioso asunto que todas las mujeres parecían sufrir...

—Buen punto, y subo a un galeón a que él esperará hasta que esté desarmada _y_ en la ducha antes de que haga su movimiento —dijo una nueva voz arrastrando las palabras, y los dos chicos se volvieron para ver a Blaise apoyado casualmente contra la pared.

—¿Por qué haría eso cuando solo va a molestarla? —preguntó Harry, y Blaise resopló.

—Por favor, Potter, lo importante es que, él es un Slytherin. La auto preservación, amigo mío, es nuestro lema. Ella no va a salir de la ducha desnuda y exigir su varita ahora, ¿verdad?

—Tiene razón, ya sabes, compañero —murmuró Ron, y Harry tartamudeó apaciblemente mientras miraba hacia las escaleras otra vez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo para convencerla de que no lo hace por lástima? —Harry preguntó con una ceja levantada, y Blaise frunció los labios mientras miraba la puerta del baño.

—Quince minutos —dijo finalmente, y Harry parpadeó.

—¿Quince minutos? —preguntó Harry, y Blaise alzó una ceja cuando un grito repentino hizo eco desde arriba.

—Quince minutos, y un golpe en la cara por sus esfuerzos —confirmó Blaise, y Harry tendió la mano.

—Hecho.

—¿Crees que ella le crea? —preguntó Blaise mientras los tres chicos iban hacia la cocina, y Ron estalló de risa.

—De ninguna forma —dijo arrastrando las palabras, y Harry se rio entre dientes mientras se sentaba a la mesa a tomar una muy necesaria taza de té.

.

Draco apoyó su mano en la puerta del baño por un momento, mientras escuchaba el roce de la tela. Cuando el agua comenzó a caer, se lamió la comisura de la boca, antes de abrir la puerta y deslizarse dentro. Cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, la aseguró mientras mantenía cautelosamente la mirada en la imagen ondulante de líneas delgadas detrás de la cortina de ducha. Draco podía ver que tenía sus manos apoyadas contra la pared, y su cabeza inclinada mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza, el sonido del agua no enmascaraba las lágrimas que intentaba sofocar.

Cambiaba las cosas—esas lágrimas suaves. Cambió su enfoque, su plan, su necesidad de exigir, y saber y hacerla _creer_. También lo hizo el hecho de que la camisa manchada de sangre de Hermione yacía en el piso; la miró por un largo momento, antes de caminar silenciosamente por el baño. Recogiendo el largo y delgado pedazo de madera que descansaba sobre la encimera, Draco se sentó en la tapa cerrada del inodoro y giró la varita entre sus dedos por un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué te apuñaló? —preguntó, y Hermione gritó mientras tropezaba en la bañera.

—¡Fuera! —gritó, y Draco alzó las cejas.

—No —dijo con calma, y la furiosa cara de Hermione apareció detrás de la cortina de ducha.

—¿No? —ella siseó, y Draco tarareó levemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza, y giraba su varita de nuevo.

—¿Por qué te apuñaló? —repitió, y Hermione le frunció el ceño cuando reconoció su varita en su mano y desapareció detrás de la cortina.

—Granger, _abriré_ esa cortina —le advirtió cuando ella permaneció en silencio, y murmuró algo en voz baja cuando su sombra se hundió detrás de la cortina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, y Hermione habló en voz baja.

—Dijo que no utilizaría la magia en una sangre sucia inmunda, que era un desperdicio de energía, magia, y que no merecía morir con dignidad como mis amigos caídos, que merecía morir en el barro, boca abajo, culo arriba, y...

Ella se detuvo, Draco llenó el resto de lo que el Mortífago le había dicho fácilmente. Él permaneció en silencio cuando la sombra detrás de la cortina se movió y el aroma del champú llenó el aire. Y cuando pasaron diez minutos, se levantó y sacudió una toalla.

—Vamos —murmuró, y Hermione se rio, el sonido más sollozo que alegría.

—¿Por qué? —susurró, y Draco extendió la mano y tiró de la cortina hacia atrás.

Él mantuvo su mirada en su rostro mientras sus brazos volaron hacia arriba para proteger su cuerpo, y sostuvo la toalla. Sintió los dedos de Hermione rozar los suyos un momento después y le dio la espalda mientras el agua terminaba de caer. Cuando se volvió para mirarla un minuto después, ella se había puesto una bata raída que había visto antes a Harry y que le llegaba a los pies. Su cabello estaba mojado y enredado, su rostro pálido y contraído por el miedo y la fatiga. Extendiendo la mano, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó del baño a la habitación donde sabía que ella había dormido.

Le tomó mucho convencer a Hermione, y cuando ella lo siguió silenciosamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama sin discutir, Draco se mordió el labio y se dejó caer junto a ella. Un simple hechizo hizo que su pelo se desenredara y lentamente secara, y él deslizó sus dedos a través de los rizos sueltos mientras ella bajaba la barbilla. Fue tan fácil, descubrió, recostarse en su cama y llevarla hacia abajo con él. Para acurrucar su cuerpo en el suyo, y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Se quedaron allí en silencio; Hermione se acomodó al cuerpo de Draco, sus curvas más suaves se adaptaron a los planos más duros del cuerpo de él. Y cuando su mano se deslizó hasta el nudo de la bata, ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo mientras él desataba y separaba los dos lados. Bragas sencillas de algodón y una camiseta sin mangas ajustada, y Draco sonrió levemente mientras levantaba la camiseta por encima de sus costillas. Fue fácil encontrar la herida, a pesar de que la piel y el músculo ya habían sido unidos por la magia y la poción. Su cuerpo estaba magullado, y trazó el hematoma con un ligero toque.

—Fue Theodore Nott —susurró, y Draco dejó que sus nudillos rozaran su piel lentamente.

—Mejor él que tú, Granger. Mejor él boca abajo, que tú con el trasero al aire —dijo rotundamente, y Hermione lo miró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, y Draco resopló.

—Por favor, Granger, ¿a quién más voy a molestar por diversión? ¿Quién más se atrevería a arrojarme una taza en la cabeza? —murmuró, y ella sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Y la gente dice que nunca perdiste la cabeza. Lo sé mejor, todavía estás extremadamente loco —susurró, y Draco se rio suavemente en su oreja.

—Nunca dije que _estaba_ cuerdo, Granger, esa es una idea errónea común. Si estuviera cuerdo, no hay manera de que sea capaz de llevar a cabo la mitad de las misiones que hacemos.

—Estoy tan cansada —susurró, y abrió los ojos cuando su mano dejó sus costillas e hizo que levantara la barbilla.

—¿Cansada de qué? —preguntó, y Hermione hizo un gesto de impotencia.

—De la guerra. De tener que poseer todas las respuestas. De nuestros amigos muriendo. Estoy tan cansada de tener miedo, y de despertar en mitad de la noche, y de pensar si este será el día que perdamos. Estoy cansada de preguntarme si voy a morir.

—No morirás, Granger. No tú. Tú, Potter y Weasley: serán considerados como los héroes de guerra cuando haya terminado. En los próximos años, los estudiantes de Hogwarts leerán sobre el trío de oro en Hogwarts: una historia.

—También leerán sobre ti, Draco —susurró ella, y él rio suavemente.

—Tal vez.

—¿De qué estás cansado? —preguntó ella, y luego se sacudió cuando el ruido sordo de las botas pesadas hizo eco cuando Draco se las quitó.

Draco se sentó, el reconfortante peso de las mantas la calentó cuando se recostó detrás de ella y los cubrió. Su mano estaba fija en su costado cuando se hundió debajo de su camiseta, y Hermione atrapó su mano con la suya.

—Estoy cansado de los conceptos erróneos, Granger. De la falta de comunicación —dijo finalmente—. De gente mirando y preguntándome cuándo volveré con papá. De enfrentar la guerra. Tengo miedo de morir sin saber la verdad de todo. Solo estoy cansado.

Su brazo estaba acomodado sobre su cintura, y se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Hermione esperó por un momento, y luego finalmente resopló.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Conmigo? —susurró, y Draco permaneció tan callado que pensó que se había quedado dormido mientras yacía detrás de ella.

—Porque me salvaste una vez —dijo finalmente—. Porque todos tenemos que crecer y aprender el bien del mal eventualmente. Porque en un momento en que la vida es incierta, tú eres la única fuerza de la que puedo depender. Eres la única persona con la que puedo contar no solo por una taza decente, sino por un golpe en las costillas y un nombre siseado cuando crees que soy un idiota.

—Sé que puedo contar contigo para investigar algo, de modo que cuando entre en batalla, sea plenamente consciente a lo que me estoy enfrentando, y de lo que tengo que hacer, porque tú lo dijiste. Sé que peleas no solo por Harry, sino por el derecho de que incluso te llamen bruja, y que eres terriblemente poderosa. Y sé que tardaste más de un año en confiar en mí, pero una vez que lo hiciste, supe que tenía esa confianza de por vida, y que nunca haría _nada_ para traicionar eso.

Su mano salió por debajo de su camiseta, y se posó en la base de sus costillas. Y cuando su pulgar se posó entre sus pechos, apenas lo movió, solo lo suficiente para brindar consuelo mientras acariciaba la curvatura de carne que podía sentir. Moviéndose ligeramente, se apoyó sobre su codo, y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero él podía ver las lágrimas en sus pestañas, y levantó su mano y usó su pulgar para secarlas.

—Porque aunque hoy jamás dudaste en utilizar la maldición asesina en Nott, _ahora_ sangras por él. Piensas que tus manos están manchadas de sangre, cuando eres tan inocente ahora como a los once años.

Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando su aliento rozó su mandíbula, pero no pudo contener el pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando su boca rozó la de ella. Solo una vez, un roce de piel sobre casi piel, antes de que él se recostara y la tomara en sus brazos otra vez. Trazó esos largos dedos a lo largo de sus costillas, su costado y la parte superior de sus muslos mientras él colocaba su rostro sobre su cabello y respiraba profundamente.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, todavía él estaba allí. Sosteniéndola, su mano debajo de su camiseta y amoldando su seno, y la erección matutina que lucía clavada en la parte baja de su espalda. Y en su mente adormecida, se preguntó por qué se sentía bien estar allí con él, de una manera que nunca se había sentido bien con Ron o Harry. Los chicos eran seguridad en la noche, Draco era calor y sensualidad. No importa cuánto intentó, Hermione no pudo alejarlo.

* * *

 _N/T: Agradecimientos a Beckisita, damalunaely, johannna, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Belen- 22, Sally , Bombon Kou Malfoy, hadramine, Marycielo Felton, lovedramioneok, artipinck94 por sus reviews :) repito, esta es una traducción._


	6. Parte Seis

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **kerriclifford240879**_ _._

* * *

 **SIETE VECES**

 _(Seven Times)_

 _por_ _kerriclifford240879_

 **Parte Seis**

* * *

La sexta vez que Draco Malfoy tocó a Hermione Granger, estaba sumido en un cóctel de miedo, adrenalina y dolor. La falta de sueño significaba que todos tenían mal genio. La falta de sueño porque Hermione había sido secuestrada en medio de una incursión sorpresa, y eso significaba que el miedo sobrellevaba el problema de no dormir y ponía a todos en alerta máxima. Ron estaba fuera de sí con miedo, mientras que Harry se había refugiado en sí mismo, dejando que un lado oscuro de su naturaleza lo tomara. Mientras la Orden planeaba y murmuraba en la hora del té, Harry se escabulló y buscó a Draco.

—He tenido suficiente —murmuró Harry en la oscuridad de la habitación de Hermione. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y sonrió débilmente cuando captó el aroma persistente del shampoo de Hermione en las almohadas. Mirando a la pequeña reunión de hombres jóvenes frente a él, Harry sonrió sombríamente.

—Ya tuve suficiente de Voldemort tomando lo que es mío. De llevarse a la gente que amo. Es hora de voltear... llevar la lucha a ellos. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Y cuando Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise y Marcus Flint desaparecieron en medio de la noche, el caos estalló en Grimmauld Place. Mientras los Aurores agitaban sus manos y se gritaban, Molly sostenía en silencio su taza de té, y rezaba para que sus hijos volvieran a ella en una pieza. Que encontrarían a Hermione y la llevarían a salvo a casa. Era inútil tratar de creer que Hermione no habría sido lastimada; los sueños de todos ellos al haber pasado indemnes se habían hecho añicos hace un año después de que Cho fuera violada, dejando una fría sensación de realidad en su lugar.

Encontraron a Hermione con bastante facilidad, pero llegar a ella resultó ser más difícil. Los pabellones de la mansión Malfoy todavía reconocían a Draco, pero el hogar que una vez había amado estaba invadido por mortífagos de rango bajo y hombres lobo. Sin embargo, la ira, el miedo, la lealtad e incluso el amor pueden proporcionar fortaleza de formas extrañas, y cuando la lucha se detuvo, cuando los gritos cesaron, los que se habían interpuesto entre los jóvenes y Hermione yacían muertos.

Draco bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia las cámaras ocultas, mientras Harry y Ron se dirigían hacia el estudio de Lucius para buscar cualquier información nueva. Marcus y Blaise se dirigieron a las mazmorras para ver si Hermione estaba escondida debajo del piso. Habiendo estado en medio de la guerra durante dos años, nada más les sorprendía. Habían visto demasiado, experimentado demasiado, pero cuando encendieron las mazmorras con las puntas de sus varitas, lo que vieron los silenció y les robó el júbilo restante ante su victoria.

Blaise se tambaleó una vez y lloriqueó, un largo y prolongado sonido lúgubre, mientras Marcus levantaba su varita y voló la puerta de la jaula para limpiar sus bisagras. Al final, fue Marcus quien se acercó a Hermione, mientras se quitaba lentamente la camisa que llevaba puesta. Se agachó lentamente junto a ella, su voz ronca mientras tocaba cuidadosamente la cara maltratada de la chica que yacía desnuda en el suelo en un charco de sangre. A pesar de que estaba encadenada, aún luchó violentamente contra él mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las heridas en las comisuras de su boca.

Los sonidos que salieron de su boca fueron guturales, y cuando Marcus abrió el collar de metal alrededor de su garganta y quitó la sangre seca de entre sus labios, ella se tiró a un lado y vomitó. Deslizando su brazo debajo de su cuello, él lentamente retiró la tela que le tapaba los ojos, Hermione parpadeó hacia él con miedo mientras lentamente la sentaba. Y cuando él sacó su camisa para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, Hermione comenzó a temblar.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Marcus presionó el maltratado rostro de Hermione en el hueco de su hombro. Ella estuvo quieta por un momento antes de ahogarse, y luego gritar: un prolongado y extenso sonido de dolor, miedo, esperanza y angustia, sus dedos presionando contra su pecho mientras Marcus la silenciaba, mientras Blaise se agachaba junto a ellos y terminaba de retirar los grilletes restantes que la mantuvieron prisionera. Y cuando Marcus la levantó en sus brazos, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y enterró su rostro en su hombro.

Permanecieron juntos en los impresionantes jardines de la mansión Malfoy, Hermione se mantuvo segura en brazos firmes mientras Draco, Ron y Harry estaban uno al lado del otro. No hubo sorpresa cuando Draco levantó su varita, gritó su hechizo causando que la maldición _Fiendfyre_ tomara la forma de un dragón furioso. Las llamas barrieron la mansión en cuestión de minutos, consumiendo todo lo que tocaba y sin dejar nada a su paso. Iluminado por las llamas que había creado, Draco miró a Harry y asintió una vez, antes de darse la vuelta mientras la casa de su infancia ardía en el mancillado suelo sobre el que había estado.

Cuando Blaise y Marcus aparecieron en la sala poco iluminada del cuartel general de la Orden, Marcus silenciosamente entregó el cuerpo inerte de Hermione a los sanadores, mientras Molly le tiraba del brazo. Blaise murmuró algo en voz baja a Marcus y desapareció de nuevo, mientras Marcus invocaba a una camisa nueva. Mirando fijamente al hombre hosco que tenía delante, Molly solo pudo contener la respiración cuando Marcus se puso la camisa, antes de mirarla y negar con la cabeza.

—No puedo quedarme, señora Weasley. Draco se fue tras de Lucius.

—¿Por qué? —Molly jadeó, y Marcus sonrió sardónicamente.

—Hermione estaba en la mansión Malfoy. Draco, Harry y Ron irán tras el hombre que capturó a Hermione.

Y cuando los cinco jóvenes reaparecieron tres días después, Draco hizo un gesto con la mirada preocupada y se dirigió silenciosamente escaleras arriba para una ducha muy necesaria. Después de sentirse segura del bienestar de Hermione, la Orden supo por susurros que Draco había rastreado a su padre hasta la calle de la Hilandera, donde había ocurrido el duelo.

—Vimos el caminó que eligió, mamá —susurró Ron—. No el del Malfoy que conocimos, pero el Draco en quien confiamos. Draco se volvió loco cuando encontramos a Lucius. Se estaba escondiendo con Colagusano, Yaxley y Dolohov. Mientras íbamos detrás de los otros, Draco fue tras Lucius, fue breve y brutal. Lucius estaba desarmado, Draco partió su varita en dos y lo dejó indefenso.

Ron se miró las manos y se encogió de hombros levemente, su voz ronca por la falta de sueño.

—Usó el _Cruciatus_ en Lucius... siete veces. Y entre maldiciones, Lucius le suplicaba que recordara su lealtad. Para recordar su linaje. Draco enfureció. Le sacó la mierda, mamá, antes de que él retrocediera y... la expresión de su _rostro_. Lucius le suplicó a Draco que lo perdonara, y Draco le preguntó si Cho le había suplicado. Si Hermione le había suplicado. Fue entonces cuando Lucius supo por qué estábamos allí.

—Le dijo a Draco que era un traidor a la sangre, y el peor de todos. Estaba traicionando su sangre pura, para rodar en la suciedad con el tipo de inmundicia en la que los mortífagos solían practicar sus maldiciones. Le preguntó cómo era hundirse en esa suciedad, profanar su nombre y su familia con una sangre sucia, y Draco solo se rio. Le dijo a Lucius que si Hermione estaba sucia, entonces se deleitaba con su tipo de inmundicia. Lucius parecía como si se le fuera a reventar una vena... y... Draco solo ... sonrió. Y luego lo mató.

Al oir los suaves murmullos, una mirada ferozmente depredadora cruzó la cara de Ron.

—Desafío a cualquier hombre o mujer en esta sala a decirme que hizo algo incorrecto. Porque si hubiera sido yo en esa posición. Habría hecho lo mismo.

Apartándose de la mesa, Ron se alejó y se dirigió escaleras arriba en busca de Lavender, donde sabía que encontraría un breve respiro de la guerra en sus brazos.

* * *

Draco apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta cerrada que lo separaba de Hermione y cerró los ojos. Después de haberse duchado, se dirigió a la cama, pero no había entrar a la habitación de Hermione. No sabía lo que había más allá de su puerta: ira, lágrimas, dolor o repercusiones. Pasando los dedos por la puerta lentamente, tomó una respiración profunda. Tenía los huesos muy cansados, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la veía como había estado, desnuda, cubierta de sangre y apenas consciente mientras estaba acunada en los brazos de Marcus.

La puerta se abrió en silencio mientras la empujaba con las yemas de los dedos, y levantó la cabeza lentamente. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz de la vela, vio que Hermione estaba acostada de lado y que tenía los ojos abiertos. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento, con un umbral que los separaba, hasta que Hermione logró sonreír con sus labios temblorosos y acarició la cama junto a ella.

Draco tomó aire profundamente y entró en la habitación, la puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de él cuando Hermione se sentó lentamente. En la tenue luz, Draco podía ver los pequeños hematomas que manchaban su piel mientras lo miraba, pero no era nada en comparación con lo que parecía tres días atrás. Parado donde estaba, meciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás y adelante con cansancio, Draco miró a través de sus ojos caídos mientras Hermione fruncía la manta con sus dedos.

—¿Draco? —susurró cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, y bajó los ojos.

—¿Lo hizo? —Fue todo lo que dijo, y Hermione finalmente se dio cuenta cuando se rehusó a acercarse más a ella.

—No. No... estaban esperando que Voldemort decidiera qué hacer conmigo. Además —ella murmuró mientras bajaba los ojos—, ¿por qué violarme, un animal inmundo, cuando pueden practicar hechizos sobre mí? ¿Por qué violarme cuando Voldemort puede celebrar un juicio público y ofrecerme como botín de guerra? Sin embargo, no impidió que me amenazaran. De tocarme.

Retorciendo sus dedos juntos, Hermione forzó una pequeña sonrisa. Draco cerró los ojos y bajó la barbilla, su cabello pálido y húmedo cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras exhalaba lentamente.

—¿Draco?

Él la miró a través de sus oscuras pestañas en silencio, y Hermione torció los dedos y se mordió el labio.

—¿Tuviste sexo con Padma esa noche?

Ella no necesitaba aclarar a qué noche se refería. El silencio permaneció entre ellos, extendiéndose y volviéndose frágil mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Y cuando finalmente Draco se movió, fue para sacudir la cabeza lentamente. Dos veces a la izquierda, dos veces a la derecha, y la cara de Hermione se torció ligeramente cuando apartó la vista.

—¿Es por eso que te fuiste? —preguntó cuando fue su turno de guardar silencio, y Hermione se encogió de hombros levemente cuando finalmente giró la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Alguna vez habrías venido a mí si hubieras sabido lo contrario? —preguntó en voz baja, y Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez?

Hermione se echó el pelo hacia atrás sobre su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro inestable, y cuando ella enderezó sus hombros, él la vio envolver su coraje alrededor de sí misma como si fuera seda, mientras ella devolvía su mirada monótonamente y respondió lo que no había pedido.

—Sí.

El aliento de Draco se disparó en un zumbido de aire, y lentamente se quitó la camisa manchada que llevaba y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Esto cambiará todo, Draco — susurró Hermione, y él levantó la vista mientras desabrochaba su cinturón.

Él rio suavemente, el sonido ligeramente amargo cuando bajó sus pantalones, y cruzó la habitación hacia ella.

—Ya ha cambiado, Granger. Cambió hace dos años. Solo estaba esperando que te dieras cuenta —murmuró mientras tiraba de las mantas y se deslizaba en la cama junto a ella.

Ella nunca dijo nada mientras la empujaba a través de la cama y hacia sus brazos, pero sus ojos hablaban por sí solos mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no es lástima lo que me trae aquí, Granger? —murmuró, y bajó la cabeza hacia ella.

Él no fue gentil cuando la besó; sin batidos de pestañas y toques suaves de sus labios contra los de ella. Era exigente, besándola despiadadamente mientras aplastaba su boca debajo de la suya. Él trazó su boca con la lengua, y pasó las yemas de los dedos por su rostro y garganta mientras ella a cambio tocaba su piel. La besó una y otra vez, una y otra vez, mientras que la incipiente barba que le cubría la mandíbula raspaba su piel.

Y cuando él retrocedió, sus manos aferrándose a su camiseta, Hermione se sentó y alzó sus brazos mientras él la levantaba y retiraba, desnudándola para él. Nunca dijo nada mientras ella bajaba los ojos. Nunca dijo nada mientras él apartaba las manos de su pecho, donde las había cruzado. Pero gimió suavemente cuando ahuecó su seno con la mano, y se colocó sobre ella, su peso empujó el de ella hacia la cama mientras volvía a besarla.

Cuando su mano se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su cadera y debajo de sus bragas, él levantó la cabeza y la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados ardiendo como la plata bajo la tenue luz mientras amasaba la suave piel de su trasero. Y cuando ella respiró hondo y levantó sus caderas, él tiró de esas simples bragas blancas hacia abajo y lejos, antes de rodar entre sus piernas, y meció su ingle contra la de ella, tanto como lo había hecho en la cocina hacía mucho tiempo.

Y cuando el latido de los corazones fue fuerte, cuando el calor los hizo echar las mantas, Hermione cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio cuando él se quitó el boxer y se acomodó entre sus muslos. Sin embargo, su miedo no se concretó cuando él cubrió su boca con la suya, y se acercó más, recorriendo sus dedos sobre la carne resbaladiza con facilidad, deslizándose profundamente dentro de ella y generando pequeñas ondas de placer que bailaron a través de su cuerpo.

Ella hizo una mueca una vez por la leve quemazón que sintió cuando retiró sus dedos y presionó contra ella, y el dolor más profundo que provenía de tener músculos y tejido que se estiraban de una manera que nunca antes habían sentido. Y cuando se quedó quieto, ella lo miró y vio que sus labios estaban sellados en una línea apretada mientras esperaba que ella se moviera debajo de él. Así que lo hizo, y fue entonces cuando vio al verdadero Draco Malfoy, el único, que no podía esconderse detrás de las paredes de hielo.

Era calor, fuerza e intensidad, y cuando todo terminó, cuando el cayó con la cara apretada contra su garganta mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza de todo, ella lo abrazó cuando la lujuria se convirtió en pesar, y él se estremeció por una razón completamente diferente. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Hermione sintió el roce húmedo de su lengua entre sus omóplatos, y miró por encima del hombro adormilada mientras el peso caliente de Draco la cubría y aplastaba contra el colchón.

Él sonrió levemente mientras la miraba, con los ojos pesados, el cabello revuelto por el sueño y sus manos, y un sonido de satisfacción escapó de sus labios cuando acortó aún más el espacio entre ellos, y se introdujo en su cuerpo una vez más. Era lento, perezoso, y el gemido largo y prolongado que escapó de sus labios y se hizo eco en su oído mientras se perdía en ella, se quedaría con ella por el resto de su vida.

* * *

 _N/T: Aquí el penúltimo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfutado :D_

 _PD1: Tuve la magnífica idea, eso ya viene desde hace mucho tiempo, de hacer un sorteo entre las personas que dejen reviews en este fic :), el premio es una ilustración digital (retrato). Ya luego haré el anuncio en mi pagína._

 ** _Reglas:_**

 _—Dejar un review en esta traducción, si has dejado review en cada capítulo tienes más posibilidades de ganar!_

 _—Si eres "guest" elige un nombre para poder comentar y así poder tomarte en cuenta._

 _—Darle like a mi fanpage en fb: Aoi Apfel, porque por ese medio haré el sorteo y entrega del premio._

 _—El sorteo lo realizaré el jueves 5 de julio en mi fanpage._

 _—Quien gane deberá contactarse conmigo por ese medio (fanpage fb) durante las primeras 72 horas, caso contrario pierde el derecho a reclamo y se realizará un nuevo sorteo._

 ** _Del Premio:_**

 _—Una ilustración digital formato retrato de 1000 px x 1000 px (pueden usarla como foto de perfil en sus redes)_

 _—La ilustración es de algún personaje de Harry Potter._

 _*Como referencia a mi estilo de dibujo tengo mi imagen de perfil (es mi OC), es una mezcla entre manga y realista._

 ** _Si leyeron hasta aquí, que las suerte las acompañe :DD_**

 _PD2: Alguien más juega cdm/amour sucré en la universidad y les chocó lo de Nathaniel? D: my heart_


	7. Parte Siete

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **kerriclifford240879**_ _._

* * *

 **SIETE VECES**

 _(Seven Times)_

 _por_ _kerriclifford240879_

 **Parte Siete**

* * *

La séptima vez que Draco Malfoy tocó a Hermione Granger ocurrió exactamente dos meses, nueve días, doce horas y treinta y ocho minutos después de la caída de Voldemort. Las pérdidas en ambos lados fueron grandes, y aquellos que vivieron celebraron mientras estaban afligidos. La pena de Hermione Granger fue profunda, tan profunda que nunca pensó que podría escapar de ella. Harry todavía estaba en el hospital, sanando y durmiendo, mientras su dolor lo hacía pedazos. Con la lucha finalizada, no estaba seguro de dónde estaba su lugar en el mundo de los magos. Necesitaba tiempo y amor, ambos recibidos de quien lo conocía mejor.

Ron aún no se había alejado del lado de Harry. Mientras que los tres eran mejores amigos, era Ron quien estaba más cerca de Harry ahora. Ron, a quien Harry recurría en la noche, mientras que la culpa y el dolor lo desgastaban e hicieron cuestionar cada acción y palabra que había pronunciado durante los últimos nueve años desde que comenzó en Hogwarts. Ron, quien tranquilizó al Niño que Triunfó. El chico simplemente lo llamaba Harry. Y en esa burbuja aislada de dolor, Hermione se dejó desvanecer en el fondo. Porque mientras Harry y Ron vivían, eran los otros nombres los que habían destrozado su corazón.

Seamus Finnegan. Hannah Abbott. Alicia Spinnet. Alastor "Ojo loco" Moody. Severus Snape. Minerva McGonagall. Dean Thomas. Colin Creevey. Viktor Krum. Todos muertos. Y Hermione soportaba cada muerte como una herida personal, una herida que sangraba, sangraba y sangraba. Cada persona había significado algo para ella, significaba más para ella que solo un nombre en los periódicos. Las muertes fueron tan difíciles de soportar, la lista era continua. Peor aún, era aquellos que estaban desaparecidos.

Katie Bell estaba desaparecida, presumiblemente muerta. Marcus Flint había desaparecido, presumiblemente muerto. Fred Weasley estaba desaparecido, presumiblemente muerto. Padma Patil estaba desaparecida, presumiblemente muerta. Oliver Wood había desaparecido, presumiblemente muerto. Luna Lovegood desapareció, se presume muerta. Neville Longbottom estaba desaparecido, presumiblemente muerto. Y Draco Malfoy estaba desaparecido, presumiblemente muerto. Desaparecido, sin rastro. Sin cuerpos. Solo los fragmentos rotos de varitas que se habían encontrado en el campo de batalla después del golpe final al reino de terror de Voldemort.

Hermione yacía en la cama que había compartido con Draco durante los últimos seis meses, y apretó la almohada con fuerza mientras trataba desesperadamente de amortiguar los sonidos de sus lágrimas. El olor de él se estaba desvaneciendo de la ropa, y respiró tan profundamente como pudo. Podía escuchar los sonidos tenues de Molly y Tonks hablando con Remus. Estaban preocupados por ella, lo sabía. Aun así, con la guerra terminada, no podía obligarse a preocuparse. Ella había dado todo lo que tenía dentro y algo más, y no tenía nada más que dar. Ella tenía su dolor, y era solo de ella.

Se preguntó brevemente mientras yacía en la oscuridad, si estaba perdiendo la cabeza como lo había hecho Draco hacía tanto tiempo. Todavía podía oír su voz, susurrando en su mente y murmurando en la curva de su garganta. Todavía podía recordar cómo se sentía aplastada debajo de él, sobre él, a su alrededor mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella mientras hacía que su cuerpo se hiciera añicos una y otra vez con el suyo. Todavía podía ver la forma en que sus ojos se brillaban de diversión, mientras ella se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba la mañana después de su primera noche juntos, después de que Harry le había dicho a Draco que era mejor que la cuidara, o conocería un completamente nuevo nivel de dolor.

El vago dolor en su estómago le recordó que no había comido en unos días, que tampoco había dejado su cama por ese período de tiempo. Arrastrándose lentamente fuera de la cama, dejó que su mano se arrastrara a lo largo de la pared en busca de apoyo mientras se dirigía lentamente al baño. Tenía la cabeza llena de algodón y temblando sobre sus hombros, y se presionó los dedos contra la sien en un vano intento de detener su mundo girando mientras alcanzaba los grifos para dejar caer el agua.

Subiendo cuidadosamente a la bañera, Hermione se sentó mientras el agua humeante se deslizaba sobre el cabello sin vida y los hombros caídos. Los ojos lánguidos se vieron atraídos por la leve marca en la pared cerca del fregadero, y una sonrisa cansada cruzó su rostro en la memoria de cómo había ocurrido la hendidura. El hecho de que ella y Draco se hubieran convertido en amantes no significaba que todo fuera sol y rosas. Todavía peleaban, todavía gruñían, y ella todavía le arrojaba cosas cuando se quedaba sin palabras por la furia.

Esa hendidura particular en la pared había ocurrido después de una violenta pelea, y ella se había alejado de él. Sin embargo, Draco siendo Draco, la había seguido, y la pelea había continuado en el baño, donde ella había ido cara a cara con él. Frente a frente, hasta que él la había sujetado por los hombros y la había golpeado contra la pared. La ira y la frustración mutuamente habían resultado en ropas desgarradas, y sus manos presionando las de ella sobre su cabeza en una demostración de fuerza y dominación, su aliento rasgado en su oído mientras su ira se manifestaba en una abrasadora ronda de sexo.

Obligada hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, sus ojos habían ardido en los de ella. Su boca había sido brusca contra la de ella, y sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas después de que él soltó sus manos y la giró abruptamente y la empujó contra la pared. Con las manos en las caderas, había roto las paredes de la única manera que sabía cómo hacerlo. Dominación, suavizada por los besos húmedos que había trazado a lo largo de su garganta y columna, y las manos callosas que se deslizaron alrededor de sus caderas a la cuna de la suave piel de su abdomen mientras relajaba la velocidad de sus caderas, y volvió la furia en movimientos lánguida.

Cuando ella finalmente tembló y luego se derrumbó bajo esos movimientos lentos, él se había apartado de ella y la había llevado a su habitación, donde continuó rompiendo sus muros. No con palabras, no en ese momento. Fue entrelazando sus dedos mientras ella se acostaba debajo de él, su pecho presionando el suyo, y él sobre ella. La forma en que dejaba de moverse por completo y la besaba, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, incluso mientras latía sólidamente dentro de ella.

La forma en que la había acercado y se puso de rodillas, poniéndolos cara a cara. El sudor perlando sus pieles, y haciendo que los mechones de su cabello se pegaran a la piel enrojecida cuando él se movió debajo de ella para que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su espalda. Sentado entre sus piernas extendidas, la levantó y la bajó lentamente, su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y sus ojos simples rendijas a través de las cuales atrapó destellos de plata. Los músculos de sus hombros bajo sus manos, se había estirado para besarla, sus labios temblaban contra los de ella mientras se perdía dentro de ella.

Y en ese momento, atrapada en esos ojos plateados, Hermione le dio lo que nunca le había dado a nadie antes: su corazón. Incluso con la confrontación final amenazando, habían pasado el resto de la noche tocándose y separándose uno de otro. Desgarradores gemidos de roncas gargantas, y saboreando el sabor del amor descubierto en un momento de sangre y muerte. Y cuando amaneció en el cielo, se habían enfrentado a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Y Hermione no había visto a Draco desde que una corriente de magia los había separado.

El sonido de la apertura de la puerta del baño la hizo levantar sus ojos lentamente, y lágrimas frescas se derramaron cuando el rostro de Ron se contorsionó por el dolor al verla. Y cuando entró al baño, y Harry entró cojeando por la puerta, Hermione Jean Granger finalmente se rompió. En un eco de hace mucho tiempo, Harry se subió completamente vestido a la bañera, y la abrazó mientras sollozaba el miedo y el dolor y la más amarga angustia. Y cuando sintió manos fuertes que comenzaban a lavarse el pelo, supo que Ron también se había unido a ellos en el baño.

Segura en los brazos de los chicos que había amado por tanto tiempo, Hermione dejó de pelear y simplemente se dejó llevar. Las lágrimas continuaron derramándose por los ojos en blanco, mientras unas manos seguras sacaban el champú de su pelo, y luego se movían para lavarle la piel. En lo más profundo de su mente, Hermione sabía que debería ruborizarse y cruzarse de brazos, pero eran Harry y Ron. La conocían desde que era niña, y los pechos no habían sido la razón por la que se habían vuelto amigos.

Lavada y limpia, la sacaron de la bañera y la secaron. Su cabello fue cepillado y recogido en una desordenada cola de caballo cuando Ron murmuró que él no era peluquero, y ¿cómo diablos se arreglaba el pelo todos los días? Ella estaba vestida y sentada en el regazo de Harry, mientras Ron levantaba cucharada tras cucharada de sopa hacia sus labios mientras Hermione miraba más allá de él, sus movimientos eran mecánicos mientras comía.

Podía oír a Harry murmurar en su oído, pero las palabras simplemente no se registraron. La noche se convirtió en día y la noche se convirtió en día, y Harry y Ron la cuidaron. Observó mientras se recostaba en silencio, con los ojos vacíos, y su corazón roto mientras miraba a un mundo que no podían ver. Y cuando un recién casado Marcus y Katie Flint entraron a trompicones en la casa, llevaron consigo historias de haber sido lanzados violentamente por todo el mundo después de que un hechizo recién formado de un Traslador explotó en medio de ellos. Habían despertado en Australia Central, sin varitas y sin dinero ni medios para llegar a casa.

Neville llegó tres días después de China, contando la misma historia. Y lentamente, lentamente, los desaparecidos comenzaron a llegar. Luna y Padma llegaron una semana más tarde, ambas enfermos por haber sido arrojadas a los Alpes franceses en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Padma no sabía qué la enojaba más: ser arrojada a la nieve o romperse todas y cada una de sus uñas al salir de allí. Y cuando Oliver llegó de África, llegó con un respeto saludable por los leones y por no ser comido.

Y cuando Fred Weasley llegó de Corea del Norte, una sombra se deslizó por las escaleras mientras lágrimas y celebraciones fluían en la cocina de abajo. Hermione Jean Granger se despertó lentamente, con la sensación de una yema callosa acariciando la piel entre sus cejas. Los ojos sin vida miraron fijamente la forma sombría que yacía a su lado, y parpadeó lentamente cuando una mano áspera ahuecó su mandíbula y unos labios se apretaron contra los suyos.

—Granger... Hermione ...

Hermione continuó parpadeando lentamente mientras sus ojos viajaban sobre un despeinado cabello rubio y cansados ojos plateados. Sobre la cicatriz recién cicatrizada que corría desde la sien hasta la mandíbula. Y ella simplemente cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Perdida entre los sueños y la realidad, hizo lo que hacía todas las noches y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del fantasma que compartía su cama. Sintió sus brazos cerca de ella, y deseó con todo lo que tenía que él siguiera estando allí cuando despertara por la mañana, que hoy era el día en que no despertó sola.

Esos mismos brazos la apretaron como siempre lo hacían, mientras ella amortiguaba sus lágrimas e intentaba recuperar el equilibrio. Se tensaron mientras susurraba cuán asustada estaba, cuán perdida estaba. Las manos con cicatrices alisaron su pelo hacia atrás mientras confesaba su miedo y su amor en la oscuridad. Su miedo por su cordura y su amor por un hombre que no sabía que vivía. Manos calmadas, brazos que se apretaban y labios que diseminaban cálidos besos sobre los de ella mientras lloraba. Una voz baja que susurraba tranquilidad en su oído.

Cuando amaneció, cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, los sintió llenarse cuando Draco la miró desde donde yacía a su lado. Los brazos todavía la rodeaban, el corazón latía fuertemente bajo su oreja, y el sabor del amor respondía y la pena disminuía en sus labios cuando se alzó sobre su codo y acercó la cabeza para besarla. Y cuando Harry y Ron empujaron su puerta, la encontraron llorando mientras Draco la sostenía, sus manos enredadas en su pelo, mientras ella temblaba entre sus brazos.

Ron simplemente se desplomó contra la puerta, mientras Harry se apoyaba en él, el alivio se apoderaba de ellos mientras observaban a Draco frotar su mejilla con la de Hermione mientras dejaba de llorar y se quedaba callada en un sueño reparador. Mirando hacia arriba, fijando sus ojos en los hombres que habían sido sus enemigos cuando era niño, pero que eran su familia ya un hombre, Draco se burló una vez, y miró a Ron.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a su pelo, Weasley? Me va a llevar toda una vida desenredarlo.

—¿Toda una vida? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, y Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién más va a mantenerla a raya? —preguntó, y Harry parpadeó lentamente mientras la comprensión lo inundaba.

—Yo, personalmente, no podía pensar en alguien mejor para eso —murmuró, y Harry vio la pequeña sonrisa que cruzó la cara de Draco.

—Yo tampoco, pero no voy a ser yo quien se lo cuente a Molly.

Ron parpadeó, y luego resopló cuando Draco sonrió, antes de que estallara la risa. Entrando a la habitación con Ron, Harry sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta para mantener la privacidad. Y cuando cerró la puerta, cerró la puerta a su pasado. Al pasado de Draco. Y se movieron hacia el futuro por el que todos habían luchado. Juntos.

* * *

 _N/T: Y colorín colorado este fic ha terminado :D muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, se aprecia mucho que valoren el esfuerzo. Emm en el capítulo anterior están las bases del sorteo, por si les interesa..._


End file.
